universe_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Robotnik
Basic Information: Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is an evil scientist whose main goal is world domination and in building his Eggman Empire. It is said he has an IQ of 300. As a mad scientist and genius, he makes plans to take over the world. The Doctor sometimes goes as far as taking over the universe or time itself. Most of the time these plans end up being a failure and are usually foiled by groups of heroes. Despite this, the Doctor is always able to escape prison and death which makes him a constant threat. Physical Description: Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik has a round appearance and he has a bald head. He has a big nose and large long brown moustache. He is also depicted wearing tinted glasses and goggles as a headwear. He now also wears a red coat with two large buttons on the bottom and 4 gold, white straps in the middle. He also wears black pants with matching boots that are attached to them. Personality: Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is an evil genius scientist who is depicted in having short temper and being cruel and evil. His main goal and motivation are that of taking over the world and constructing his Eggman Empire. Despite this, at times the evil scientist might side with the heroes if he stands to gain or if it is beneficial in some way for him. The Doctor is also at times fairly cruel and may throw angry tantrums at people if his plans are foiled or things don't go according to plan. If things do happen the way he wants he will express delight and happiness in the given situation. Powers And Abilities: In terms of powers and abilities, Dr Eggman does not have a lot of powers or abilities. But his well-known ability is perhaps his intelligence that he uses to come up with master plans and evil schemes to take over the world. He also uses his intelligence to construct machinery and robots that he uses. Not only he builds robots but also great bases such as the Death Egg and an amusement park in space. Despite Doctor Eggman being overweight and not in the shape he has a big strength to break walls and also seems to run at a fast speed. Weakness: The Doctors biggest weakness is perhaps making silly mistakes in his plans and getting angry easily which could end up foiling his own plans. The Doctors weight might be considered another weakness as he is not extremely fast and may have a hard time at doing specific tasks that an average human might do. History/Story: Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik as a young boy admired his Grandfather (Gerald Robotnik). This admiration made Eggman pursue his dreams of being a scientist in trying to help mankind. At some point in his life, he got a teaching degree because he likes telling people what to do. Soon he became convinced in his ideas that taking over the world was the right thing to do. From that moment the Doctor would follow his ambitions in attempting to take over the world. Dr Eggman first met Team Demonic and Team Heroes when going on a trip to Angel Island. He found Team Demonic and tricked them by telling them that the new guardian is trying to plot an attempt in stealing Master Emerald he also used fake voice recording in order to trick them fully and bribed them with rewards. Doctor Eggman and Team Demonic had to fight their way through Spike The Hedgehog which they managed to do but as they were doing so the new guardian Rawky The Echidna approached. Doctor Eggman and Team Demonic successfully framed Spike The Hedgehog for stealing and escaped by using him as their scapegoat. Ever since then the two Teams (Team Demonic and Team Heroes) have a large amount of tensions between each other. Doctor Eggman knew that he would not be able to keep the real Master Emerald for a long time so he gave Rawky a fake one and sold the real one which would later be returned to Rawky As for the funds that he got he would use them to build the Death Egg which is a huge flying base in the sky and sometimes in space which Doctor Eggman lives on and conducts his master plans. At times Doctor Eggman will make a truce or a temporary alliance with Team Demonic through their leader Dark The Demonhog. Usually, this truce shares a common goal in destroying Team Heroes in any way possible. Doctor Eggman who is an evil genius also currently resumed his teaching career in order to disguise himself as a school teacher and in order to earn extra money for the Death Egg. Team Demonic and Team Heroes both attend the same school Doctor Eggman teaches in. Although Eggman dislikes both teams he mostly dislikes Team Heroes and as result, he bullies most of the time their leader Spike The Hedgehog and does everything in his power to get him in as much trouble as possible. Being an evil scientist and genius has earned Doctor Eggman a negative reputation among other groups and factions such as "Team Smoke" and "Team Galaxy" including "The Freedom Fighters" and "G.U.N". Relationships: Team Heroes - Doctor Eggman and Team Heroes hate each other to the gut. Doctor Eggman sees them as a pest that foils his master plans each time. Doctor Eggman also dislikes their leader as result in school he constantly gives out and bullies Spike and tries to get him expelled. Team Demonic - Doctor Eggman and Team Demonic share tension and dislike between each other. Although on the off chance Team Demonic and Doctor Eggman will have a truce between each other as long as it helps them achieve their goal. 'G.U.N '- Doctor Eggman hates G.U.N as the military from G.U.N always ends up destroying his robots and Eggman Empire other times they end up arresting Eggman or waging a war against him that foils his master plans. 'Freedom Fighters '- Perhaps the most disliked group by Eggman as it is made up of heroes that always foil his plans and prevent him from achieving them. Category:Characters Category:Villains